


Asking You Out

by grettama



Series: Hogwarts AU [3]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the nervous feeling when you are about to ask someone out called? People should invented the word for that kind of feeling, because that is what Sousuke feels right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed

Yamazaki Sousuke didn’t believe it finally came to this. Sometimes he hated the fact that he was best friend with Matsuoka Rin, and that his best friend always managed to talk him out of his logic.

_Oh my God he really didn’t believe it_.

He was currently standing on the exit of Quidditch stadium, waiting for a particular Hufflepuff, Tachibana Makoto. Tachibana was still nowhere to be seen. Maybe he could runaway now when he still got the chance?

It was such a bad idea. Rin convinced him this morning to resolve his huge ass crush towards the Hufflepuff’s Seeker, and asked him out on a date.

“Come on,” Rin said during breakfast, rolled his eyes while casually stealing from his Quidditch Captain’s plate, Kuroo, who was just arrived in Slytherin’s table and sat himself next to them, with his usual bedhead.

“You make me nervous, Sousuke. You and your stupid crush,” Rin said again. “You should finish your sexual frustration. I can’t stand anymore nights when I accidentally walk in on you, jerking off and moaning Tachibana’s name because you forgot to lock the door and put silencing charm.”

Sousuke choked on his milk.

“Next time it happened again, I will definitely tell our Prefect Nijimura, or worse, I will tell Tachibana myself.”

“Oh~, early morning and already talking about love for a Hufflepuff, eh?”

Kuroo finally fully awoke and throw Sousuke his sly grin. But Rin elbowed Kuroo. “You’re one to talk, _Senpai._ Your pathetic pinning to Hufflepluff’s Quidditch Captain slash Prefect slash Sawamura Daichi is way worse than Sousuke’s crush.”

Kuroo pouted at Rin, and turned his back towards the Slytherin’s Seeker, ignored him the whole breakfast and talked to Nijimura instead. Rin just sighed at that childish act.

“So,” Rin get back to Sousuke, “Today is Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw match. Once the match ended, congratulate him for his win, kiss him senseless, and ask him out.”

Sousuke glared at Rin. “It’s not that easy.”

Rin rolled his eyes again. “What could go wrong?”

* * *

 

It totally went wrong. Hufflepuff lost the match. Everybody knew that Ravenclaw was a scary team, especially with their genius Chasers Trio; Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou and Momoi Satsuki. Add Akashi Keiji as Keeper, the weird ass Nanase Haruka as Seeker, and also genius Batters Duo; Oikawa Tooru and Ushijima Wakatoshi. Their line up was downright scary. Probably the strongest line up in Hogwarts history.

Only Kise Ryouta from Hufflepuff who could manage, but since there was only one Kise, Hufflepuff lost terribly. Tachibana almost caught the Snitch, but Nanase was way faster than him. The end.

And right now, Sousuke began to question his life choice. Should he still asked Tachibana out on a date now, or try another day? But he knew if he chickened out now, maybe he would never found another courage to actually ask him out. But right now, the timing was terrible, wasn’t it?

Sousuke became jittery. Rin was already gone, probably celebrating Ravenclaw’s win his boyfriend Nanase. That prick. Sousuke shouldn’t trust him when he implied that Hufflepuff would win. He was dating Ravenclaw’s Seeker afterall.

Sousuke scanned his surrounding, not sure he was looking for Tachibana or tried to avoid the Hufflepuff instead when he spotted him somewhere. But instead, he found Kuroo was talking silently to Sawamura under the shade. Kuroo’s smug face wasn’t there. Maybe Kuroo was actually trying to cheer Sawamura up?

Should he tried that too when he met Tachibana? But how?

Before he could back off, he heard someone called his name.

“Yamazaki- _san_?”

Sousuke turned his head and found Tachibana stood before him. He was still in his Quidditch kit, holding his broom. Tachibana looked upset, of course, but Sousuke still found him endearing.

_Oh my God, he really got it bad_.

“I, uh, um,” his words stuck in his throat. He trained his words before. And it was, “Hi, Tachibana. I wanna congratulate you for winning and that awesome catch. Can I take you for a walk at Hogsmeade and maybe lunch together after that?”

But of course those words wouldn’t work right now. He could only cursed his stupidity inside his brain. What should he said now?

“What are you doing here alone?” Tachibana asked when Sousuke didn’t respond to him. “You’re looking for someone? Oh, or you lost something? If you lost something I can help you find it. But if you don’t mind I should get change first before Sawamura- _senpai_ scolded me.”

Tachibana was already made a move to disappear inside the changing room, but Sousuke grabbed his arm by reflex. Even he was stunned by his own move, but at least Tachibana didn’t left.

“Er, eh, I,” Sousuke tried again, pathetically. Rin would mock him for the rest of his life if he didn’t manage to ask Tachibana out today, so he should really man up. Nothing to lose anyway. If Tachibana rejected him, he could spend the rest of the weekend dwelling in sadness. At least Rin wouldn’t mock him over being rejected.

Sousuke took a deep breath. He could feel Tachibana’s questioning look upon him.

“Erm, Tachibana,” he said slowly. “I wonder if you wanna have lunch with me at Hogsmeade today?” Sousuke gathered his courage to look directly into Tachibana’s stunning green eyes. Tachibana blinked, he looked buffled.

Sousuke quickly released Tachibana’s arm from his grip. “Only if you want. I hope I can help cheering you up?”

The change on Tachibana’s face was drastic. His mouth gapped open and now Tachibana’s face was the same color of tomato. Sousuke couldn’t help but think, “Cute,” but then he realised that maybe he was also blushing like hell.

“Yamazaki- _san_ , I—“

Sousuke felt his heart sank. He shook his head, cut Tachibana’s words. He knew it was stupid idea after all, but he couldn’t stand to hear the rejection directly.

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke said. “I totally understand if you don’t wanna go—“

“No!”

It was Tachibana’s turn to cut his words. To be honest, Sousuke was a little bit startled that Tachibana could speak that loud.

Tachibana was blushing even harder, but he looked directly at Sousuke’s eyes. “I wanna go to lunch at Hogsmeade with you.”

Sousuke’s heart was explode. He couldn’t believe what he heard. He was looking back to Tachibana’s green eyes, looking for confirmation, and Tachibana nodded at him. At that, Sousuke couldn’t help but smiled widely.

“I’ll wait for you at the Entrance Hall?” Sousuke asked.

Tachibana nodded again and then Sousuke felt a soft touch on his cheek.

“Thanks for asking. I need to change first and have a team meeting. Meet you at the Entrance Hall in thirty minutes.”

And Sousuke didn’t realise that Tachibana just kissed him on the cheek, at least not until Tachibana walked away, left him alone awestruck in the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you notice that Makoto was definitely rambling? He was very nervous too about Sousuke, you know :))


End file.
